In the case of a friction clutch, arranged in the power train of a vehicle, friction output and friction energy are introduced into the clutch when starting and when switching. The switching output results in a temperature gradient in the clutch, while the friction energy leads to a rise in the average clutch temperature.
In such an automated clutch, assuming there is a predetermined position of the actuation device, the clutch moment that can be transmitted, for example, in the form of a clutch actuated by the actuator is obtained on the basis of the clutch moment characteristic. Via an adaptation of the clutch moment characteristic, on the basis of the clutch temperature or the friction energy, introduced into the clutch, one can take into account a temperature dependent change of the transmission behavior of the clutch.
But when, on the basis of a brief definite overload, the clutch is exposed to the danger of a thermal-mechanical deformation of the clutch subassembly and of the fading of the friction lining, then such critical situations can lead to a definite change in the transmission behavior of the clutch that can no longer be handled by an adaptation of the clutch moment characteristic.
The adaptation of the clutch moment characteristic, it so happens, takes place on the basis of already completed changes of the transmission behavior of the clutch and can thus no longer counter the danger of an emerging thermal-mechanical deformation of the clutch subassembly and the danger of the onset of a fading of the friction linings.